<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Murmur by posingasme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070764">The Murmur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme'>posingasme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Happy Sam Winchester, M/M, pure fluff, supernatural creature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds a very rare creature, and introduces Sam to it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Murmur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a Mishalecki panel picture, in which Misha is pointing something out to a very happy bearded Moosepuppy.</p><p>Photo by Stardust&amp;Melancholy<br/>https://twitter.com/MelancholyPhoto/status/742250184038481921?s=20</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel was so pleased that Sam was as excited as he was. He wanted so badly for this to go well. He knew Sam loved dogs and most other creatures of the natural world, but he couldn’t be sure how he would react to a supernatural creature, even one which was not wicked. But the delight on Sam’s face warmed Castiel’s heart.</p><p>“What’s it called?” the hunter asked with awe in his voice.</p><p>“This is a Murmur. It’s long been a favorite companion animal among angels.”</p><p>“Can I touch it?”</p><p>Of course Sam wanted to touch it, Castiel thought fondly. Sam was so tactile. Not like Dean, who was always grabbing and hugging or punching. Sam was more reserved about it. But when he felt comfortable and especially when he was happy, he wanted to caress. Castiel knew this better than anyone, and he adored him for it. He gave a quiet call to the beast to ask it to please approach.</p><p>The Murmur sidled up to them, watched Sam with curiosity, and then looked at Castiel for clarification.</p><p>He smiled. “It’s all right,” he soothed in his deep voice. “No, you’ve noticed he doesn’t have wings. But he’s safe. Safer than most angels you’ve encountered, I promise.”</p><p>The little thing tipped its head and narrowed its eyes.</p><p>Sam burst into giggles. “Cas, he looks just like you! You do that!”</p><p>He scowled at Sam. “Hush. It’s learning to trust you. It will take a read of your emotional state.”</p><p>“And then I can pet it?”</p><p>“If it allows it. Be gentle.”</p><p>At last, the hawklike creature with the sweet, furry mammalian face seemed to smile at Sam. The feathers along its neck and back went from a black velvet to a soft sable in a slow ripple.</p><p>Castiel beamed. “It likes you. It’s judged you and found you worthy of friendship. I knew it would. See its feathers? Ordinarily it will match its feathers to that of the angel it bonds with. Hence the black, to match my own wings. You have none, so it’s matched itself to your hair.”</p><p>Sam’s grin was out of control now. “He likes me,” he whispered happily.</p><p>He laughed. “Yes, Sam. Friend, would you allow Sam to touch you? I promise he can be gentle.”</p><p>The Murmur chittered in a small voice, and Sam sighed with delight. “That’s why he’s called a Murmur!”</p><p>“Yes. They mimic speech. As they bond with an angel, their voices become more and more similar, and they will repeat things the angel says. Eventually, it becomes so like the angel’s voice that it can deliver messages for the angel, and the recipient knows it is authentic because of the voice. I have enjoyed the company of many Murmurs along the way, but never bonded so well with one that it learned my true voice. This one seems interested in learning yours.”</p><p>Sam bit into his lip.</p><p>The Murmur moved closer and closer on its branch until it was within reach of the large human. Then it lowered its head.</p><p>“That’s permission, Sam. Gentle.”</p><p>He found himself watching Sam’s face as the man reached forward and stroked the soft feathers and even scratched the little thing under its chin, which Castiel was certain no angel had ever thought to do before, and which the Murmur cooed about happily. The pure joy on his human’s face was an image Castiel would hold in his ancient heart for the rest of his days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: This is the first story I’ve written that I felt I could read to my daughter (8yo as of this date). When I did, she immediately decided she was going to provide me with more plot so that we could expand this story. Evidently, Sam and the Murmur must go on a bonding quest. So one day, there may be more to this story, and it should be extremely kid-friendly. </p><p>~Posing</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>